nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Magma-Man/Archive 2
I said tommoro, I'm sure your brother will be off by then. I'm usually back at my Dad's by 5-7pm (so, around Midday to middle of the afternoon for you). --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 22:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Printer Secret Message http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yTNGBxU11w. The secret video (if you didn't find it):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcdD66BluTs&annotation_id=annotation_512117&feature=iv. Enjoy! Delete Ah right. Also, can you delete this page, it's glitching my quotes page (and it's unneccasary). 900bv 17:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for having so many reqests, but Wikia isn't really liking me today. I don't know why I can't rename the level page, but if you can will you try and delete this and remove the '(level) from this. It wont let me. Thanks for the help. 900bv 17:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Proposal for a new form of NZP Wiki government I'm proposing a new idea. This wiki needs political parties. Why? It organizes the users' beliefs and ideas and overall organizes the wiki. On my latest blog post, I listed some basic forms of government that the wiki could revert to. They are as follows: *Constitutional Republic - Re-modeled for the wiki but still using the basic form of what the United States uses, a Constitutional Republic would allow users to vote for new administrators, moderators, etc. in elections, which would be held on the seventh to last day of the month. The elected users would serve a one month term. Of course, you would never be demoted, as you are the rightful founder. However, you cannot choose to promote or not promote a person without properly voting in the election, and you cannot say no if a person you didn't want elected was, as a Constitutional Republic is "for the people, by the people, and of the people". *Dictatorial Republic - In a Dictatorial Republic, you, the founder of wiki, would make all decisions, whether it be for demoting/banning/promoting or anything else. However, the users of the wiki have free speech, etc., and can suggest ideas to you. *Democracy - A Democracy would have a set of moderators and administrators chosen by you. You choose any person you want from basic users to be moderators and administrators. However, you cannot choose how long they stay in office, which is one month. *Socialism - Socialism would require you to choose any person from basic users and promote them to any administrator. Each administrator has checks and balances, which means that if one administrator is miss-using his powers, another administrator would report it and you would handle it. There would be no elections. In a Socialism, we allow all ideals and beliefs, but do not have to accept them; just acknowledge them and the believer. *Communism - In a Communism, you, and perhaps two moderators and one administrator, would rule the wiki. Every other user remains a basic user, but does have freedom of speech and can suggest things to you. At our wiki's current state, we are closest to Communism. In a Communism, every basic user is equal, meaning that there is absolutely no bias. *Sociocracy - Re-modeled for the wiki, this version of Sociocracy would require basic users of the wiki to choose from a determined list of people which is made by you to be promoted to moderator or administrator. Once the users vote and a winner is determined, you cannot not go against there vote, and you must promote that person. These promoted people serve a term that is determined by you. *Diverism - This combination of Sociocracy and Democracy, Diverism's purpose is to give every user a chance in a powerful position. Every user of the wiki would be grouped into two three groups. Every month, a new group would be chosen to become moderators or administrators (by you, of course). Their edit count and experience doesn't matter. This pattern would continue and never end. *Dictatorship - Only one person (you) would control the entire wiki with an iron fist. This means that any user with a different opinion or view would immediately be banned by you. Comments, talk pages, and blog posts will be monitered. *Totalitarianism - Slightly re-modeled for the wiki, Totalitarianism is similar to Communism, in the form of very few higher government officials (moderators and administrators). Totalitarianism includes all the aspects of a Dictatorship, except that users actually have opinions and can have different views. *Equalism - In an Equalism, every user, despite their edit count or experience, would be promoted to bureacrat. Because of this automatic promotion, there would be no need for elections. This political party borrows aspects from Socialism, as the bureacrats have checks and balances on other bureacrats. (In real life, Equalism is similar to Liberalism.) *Fascism - Re-modeled for the wiki, Fascism includes aspects from Dictatorships Totalitarianisms. Fascism would require all users to believe in one idea, which is set by the leader. This political party shuns all ideas that aren't accepted by the leader. *Individualism - Similar to what the United States would have been instead of a Constitutional Republic, an Individualism allows every user to set their own set of rules and elect people for their party. However, they cannot be promoted. In times of crises, each user would unite under Democracy. *Enlightenism - Including every idea from a Constitutional Republic, Enlightenism's only difference is that some users can be dubbed by you or other administrators or moderators as "Enlightened". "Enlightened" means that they have earned the right to call themselves "Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki Philosophers". Bureacrats and other major decision makers often listen to these Enlightened people. *Wikiaism - Wikiaism was created specifically for this wiki. In Wikiaism, the amount of power and government position a person holds is determined by how many badges they have earned and how many edits they have made. In this government, you would still remain the overall leader. *no goverment - In a no government wiki, as its name suggests, there would be no government. There would be moderators or administrators, only you as a bureacrat. Even with the neccessary powers, you cannot ban and promote and users, as there is no form of government. Since at this point the wiki is a Communism, basic users, moderators, and administrators may create their own political party to fit their needs and wants. They may also promote their party, whether it be in comments, talk pages, and/or blog posts. I, myself, have created "Wikiaism-Smithism", a form of government that contains many ideas from Wikiaism and all of my ideas. There are many, many, MANY other forms of government, most of them forms of Democracy and Communism. If you wish to read about dozens of other real-life political parties, click here. The list on the right side holds every basic form of government. Please take time to review this proposal thoroughly. I hope you say yes, as this would really help the wiki remain active (we have already lost two active users and countless users who joined for one day then left). Daniel Smith 10:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Moon, CotD, DOA, SL? The bottom line being, do you want to go on Zombies in a few minutes after you've sorted out whatever you are doing? Or is your brother being a hogger or you can't be assed? --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 14:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap I forgot you lived in America for a second there. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 14:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thumbs Up Thanks for making me featured user. I appreciate it. 900bv 18:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :) Thx. Lament of the Dead Just giving you a heads up, Lament of the Dead, my upcoming map, Map 11... :O will feature you as a playable character. You are in an awkward situation. Since L.U.N.A.R and the multiverse cracking, you constantly shift between yours and KSherwood's body (randomly changing). You are now united with Richtofen, Takeo and the Human who was made in Generation. Nikolai is going to have an unexpected surprise. Sniperteam, Daniel and Jerry, you'll also be surprised about what happened to them. It's going to be more story related (which is my goal for the next 10 maps). It's going to be released on mah birthday (because I'm celebrating a few days before... weekdays -.-), the 26th. So the bottom line is, your making quotes again. Enjoy. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) XBOX360! Sorry about the no response. Wasn't on during the week. I use XBox 360. (And I like Halo too :D) Chestnut808 20:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Gamertag I'm Toasty Sokk :DChestnut808 15:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Perk-A-Punch Sure, but just per standard policy, give me credit for the Perk-A-Punch idea in the article and/or it's trivia. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Halo Fanon I heard what you think about the Fallout Fanon's administration (Deleting anything that contradicts canon, nobhead admins, unfair policies), and I also noticed your into Halo (which wasn't a massive achievement). I don't know if you have been there already, but you should join the Halo Fanon Wiki you know. While you can't go completely off-track (like an alternate universe), you can make fairly decent articles about characters, games, stories etc. If you contradict Canon or make an OP thing, it's not deleted, its marked with an 'NCF' template and the community generally tells you what is wrong and helps you find a way to fix the article. After two weeks, it won't be deleted, its just Namespaced (Like User:Magma-Man/*Dot**Dot**Dot*). I know it's blatant advertising, but Halo Fanon really upgrades anyone's writing skill who stays there for a while. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) If you can't think, a simple thing to do would be to help out a friend of mine on it with his articles. I used to be his primary assistant, but sadly writer's block comes in and that's one of the reasons I came here. Not forcing you, just recommending since it would get you into Halo-related fanon, and it would help him out a bit. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, btw LotD might not come out today, but most likely will be tommoro. I got FO: NV and GOW3 for my birthday, so I'll be occupied for a while. It doesn't really matter, but I still hope you can still make quotes for LotD when it comes out. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 16:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well LotD is out, as you probably know. That means quotes... lots of quotes. Some of which are yours and are required to make the map just more epic as I prepare to create the final map in Dawn of a new Dusk. See the link Here, you might want to look at the article itself to get some new info and some old info that has been removed. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 20:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) By CoD you mean Zombies, right? Besides I play on WoW a lot more, and play Oblivion more too. I might be slow on Fallout, but it doesn't really matter considering its not really my style of RPG. --Gruntijackal(Talk)( ) 15:03, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Xbox Live Parental Password >.< I'll ask 'em to type it in and I'll accept it soon. I'm tied up playing Fallout right now. Getting it for PC soon to mod it with Angel Park 2. Chestnut808 20:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Image attribution Hi, I got a message about attribution for an image on this wiki. Apparently File:Wunderwaffe_dg_2_by_lachlan_walden-d3ive9w.jpg is from http://lachlan-walden.deviantart.com/ and needs credit and/or permission to use. Please can you look in to this and do whatever needs to be done? Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ban Template Yeah, it also helps me keep track of those who are banned from the Wiki. Also check out Nazi Zombies Plus Cold War, I'll need help from someone who was there before July. --Gruntijackal(Talk)( ) 11:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering, it's probably not best to have a blocked user as one of header users. I'm talking of course about Daniel who you banned yesterday, since he's blocked it is probably best we try to figure out an appropriate replacement. --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 01:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Poll Hey Doug. I like the new featured article poll. Thanks for the nomination too. But I want to ask: 1) Is it monthly or weekly? 2) How long does it go on for? 900bv, keep on Spatzing 22:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. I'm new here. I signed on because I was inspired by all the new maps, and I loved the Nazi Zombies levels. Anyway, good to see you, and I look forward to seeing more of your maps. re: It's only for the CoD Wiki. Besides, I'm not going to do anything like that on this wiki (maybe make a map just for kicks) like overthrow you or Grunt or any of that crap. No, it's just for another wiki. EternalBlaze 18:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thnks, mate. Always good to see a fellow Fallout player. Now there's food for thought; Nazi Zombies AND Fallout. Nevermind, I'm just glad to be here, and I'll try my best to help this site. Like this? AussieOtaku 00:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Quotes page for Shinin no meiyo is up, here is the link. You don't have to say anything about Halo, since DS is now just an AI who won't say much... if anything. By the way I've asked EternalBlaze to put quotes for both EternalBlaze and JerryWiffleWaffle, and they hate eachover. In the Easter Egg, I plan to have DS killed or Zombified to either be rid of or to be the new lieutenant of GJ the Aether Spirit since Cappie died. --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 13:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, could my Asylum of the Dead map be featured in Featured Creations please? AussieOtaku 08:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Magma. I can't comment on your blog post for some reason, but I don't think Survival should be covered here. However, Special Ops + is a good idea, and I would like to see it happen. There are definitely ideas to be drawn from it. 900bv, keep on Spatzing 22:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) AOTM Nomination Hey Doug. I want to nominate Hiru's Final Wish as article of the month. Thanks. 900bv, keep on Spatzing 23:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Manufacturer Good evening. Oh wait, your American aren't you? Good afternoon.. I just want to say that the new modern story I am planning will feature a weapons manufacturer similar to Keats' Firearms, but it's a big corporation (ala FN Herstal etc.). I hope this doesn't seem too copycat. Thanks. P.S. One of my Delta Squad NPCs on Survival Mode was called Navarre. Ha. Woo. \m/ 900bv, keep on Spatzing 21:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. I know you weren't the first person ever to make a firearms company, I just wanted to check. FYI, one of my characters has the surname Arroyo. I assume you know that to ;). 900bv, keep on Spatzing 08:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Um. Yes. Oh yeah, you might want to update the stoylines tab. Back to the... is just empty, Failed Escape is cancelled and Daniel is banned. 900bv, keep on Spatzing 23:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Meh. I don't care.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I've had the idea for a zombies game floating around in my head for awhile, I just couldn't resist adding it! Damac1214 17:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Xbox I just never end up talking to the person who added me and my friend list might get full of people I don't play or talk to.Perk-a-Cola 02:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Magma-man, you're in a easter egg in Schule der Untoten along with Damac, Grunt, 900bv, PaC, EternalBlaze and me! Blackstar27 Beware 20:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I know that I'm not going to get your vote. I just wanted to put the community in an easter egg. I thought it would be cool :D Blackstar27 Beware 02:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo soy tonto. XD Blackstar27 Beware 02:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) A Request And A Question Could you or Grunt place the Activity Feed back on the Front Page? I'm tired of going through random pages to find what has been posted recently. Now for that Question, what games do you have on Xbox? I need some ideas as to what I should get for PS3... (Don't hate, but I have more friends on PS3) CaptainMacMillan I'm still fly, I'm sky high, and I dare anyone to try and cut my wings. 03:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) PREVIOUS CONVERSATION CONTINUED I am very much aware of the issues of Bethesda Games on PS3. As much as I would love to get Skyrim, or the Fallouts, I will not risk the money on a chance that the game, might, work well. At least you have heard of said problems and aren't all "LOL PS3 SUCKS GET XBOX360 N00B" like most Xbox users are. Might I ask if you have played Red Dead Redemption, Just Cause 2, Saints Row Teh Third, or the Assassins Creed series? I'm most interested in Open-World Games. (That's why I'm bummed about Fallout and Skyrim having serious problems) I have played Halo before, and tbh, it's one of my favorite FPS of all time. Problem is money is tight as it is.(I have to buy the console and games) I can barely afford the console and game, let alone LIVE. And the fact that I might not be able to play online.(Router is 300 feet away) CaptainMacMillan I'm still fly, I'm sky high, and I dare anyone to try and cut my wings. 08:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) New recruit hi im BelinskiNik ready for orders... MerryXmas this wiki is a fanon creation i think